starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
New Mandalorians
|subgroup= |members=*Prime Minister Almec *Prime Minister Armatan *Deputy Minister Jerec *Senator Tal Merrik *Korkie Kryze *Aramis *Soniee *Amis *Lagos |headquarters=Sundari, Mandalore |locations=*Mandalore's desert regions *Kalevala |formed=Post-Mandalorian Excision caretaker government''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' |founded=c. 738 BBY, following the Mandalorian Excision |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |affiliation=*Mandalorians *New Republic **Council of Neutral Systems}} The New Mandalorians were members of a reformist Mandalorian political movement on Mandalore. The group was formed after a Galactic Empire attack on the Mandalore sector which rendered portions of the planet into inhospitable white-sand deserts. Differing from other groups on Mandalore in that they placed great importance on virtues of pacifism, neutrality, and nonviolence, rather than military strength, the New Mandalorians used their engineer's technical skill and their talent for construction to forge a new society in the barren wastes. There, segregated from the warrior clans of the rest of Mandalore's people, the New Mandalorians lived in grand bio-cube cities, taking the domed city of Sundari to be their capital. The New Mandalorians disregarded the ancient Mandalorian warrior codes, and forwent traditional Mandalorian armor, as they turned their backs on their warrior clan peers and diverged from the Resol'nare, the central tenets of Mandalorian culture. A number of Mandalorian hardliners in support of the traditional warrior culture subsequently deemed the New Mandalorians as the Faithless due to the perceived illegitimacy of their peaceful counterculture. During the Yuuzhan Vong War, the New Mandalorians were led by Duchess Satine Kryze of Kalevala, and their government combated the rival Mandalorian movements known as the True Mandalorians as well as the Death Watch, in an effort to keep Mandalore neutral, and out of the galactic war. Neutrality came at a cost, however, leading to severe food shortages, and a rise in New Mandalorian corruption as the Republic severed trade routes to Mandalore, leaving the desert-dwelling New Mandalorians scrambling to feed their people, cut off as they were from Mandalore's verdant farming communities. Description Society and government The New Mandalorians were a reformist Mandalorian faction. Unlike the Mandalorians' traditional history as warriors, the New Mandalorians fashioned themselves as pacifists, espousing the virtues of peace, tolerance, and neutrality. They came to view these ideals as necessities to surviving in a hostile galaxy, and did away with the ancient warrior codes their forebearers had followed in the hope of being accepted by the galactic community. Instead of training in combat, the New Mandalorians cultivated their talents as inventors and pursued their passion for advanced technology. Non-violence was an expectation for all within their sect, but while violent bloodshed toward sentients was abhorrent to the New Mandalorians, non-lethal self-defense was acceptable in certain situations. The New Mandalorians looked down upon their warrior clan brethren for continuing their age-old ways as soldiers and mercenaries, believing that their traditions were discredited and that they were ultimately dead-enders. Following their foundation, the New Mandalorians established a society of their own, isolated from the traditional Mandalorian warrior clans on their cultural homeworld of Mandalore. They took to the portions of Mandalore that had been rendered into barren deserts of white sand by the Galactic Empire's devastating Mandalorian Excision during the Second Clone War, constructing massive bio-cube cities using their innovative technological skills. Hermetically sealed against the elements, these bio-cube cities allowed the New Mandalorians to live within Mandalore's inhospitable deserts, and the grand black-domed city of Sundari was taken as the New Mandalorians' capital. Many of the New Mandalorians' vehicles were purchased from the MandalMotors company, a driving force in Mandalore's economy that was headquartered in the planet's traditional capital city of Keldabe. MandalMotors-made [[Aka'jor-class shuttle|''Aka'jor-class shuttles]], ''Buirk'alor''-class airspeeders, and ''Balutar''-class swoops could all be found employed throughout New Mandalorian society. Despite coming from a company owned and operated by the Mandalorian warrior clans, in keeping with their pacifist ideals, these New Mandalorian vessels were all unarmed. In the year 22 BBY, it was declared illegal for offworlders to carry weapons in New Mandalorian territories. Unlike the warrior clans, who were governed by a loose organization of the many chieftains of the clans subordinate to the reigning ''Mand'alor''—the traditional leader of the Mandalorian people and culture—the New Mandalorian government was more centralized, comprised of a Ruling Council made up of a number of ministers, such as the Minister of Finance and the Minister of the Interior. History Formation In the year 1051 BBY, the Mandalorian soldier Aga Awaud became the new Mand'alor, taking the title of "Mandalore the Uniter" as he moved to consolidate the Mandalorians scattered throughout the galaxy in an effort to strengthen Mandalorian space following the ravages of the Light and Darkness War. Under his reign, the Mandalore sector emerged a regional industrial power, offering protection to surrounding star systems and sectors that lacked Mandalore's stability. To the Galactic Republic, however—piecing itself back together after the war with the Galactica Imperium —the Mandalorians were seen as a threat: taxing trade on the nearby Hydian Way hyperlane, binding their neighbors with defense and economic pacts, and refusing to comply with the Republic's restrictions on sector defense forces. Though a number of clan leaders warned against Mandalore's growing militancy, and argued that Mandalore should join the Republic as a powerful and influential sector, these would-be peacemakers were dismissed. Appearances Notes and references }} Category:Mandalorian organizations Category:New Mandalorians